


Why Weren't You There?

by Tawnyleaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, OC, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pining, Zabrak Main Character, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawnyleaf/pseuds/Tawnyleaf
Summary: Drergar, a bounty hunter, has been offering his services for free on the side of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Well, offering them to Obi-wan, and other friends he has who happen to be on the side of the Republic. But a dark spot from his past has started keeping him from helping, which has resulted in the loss of lives that could've been avoided were Drergar there to help as he had promised. One day, Obi-Wan decides to confront him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Why Weren't You There?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this One-shot takes place in an AU where some friends and I added in our own original characters. You'll see some of them referenced, but Drergar, a zabrak bounty hunter, is mine. We've talked a lot about this AU and I felt that I really wanted to write some random scenes using these characters, so I hope you enjoy!

“You weren’t there.. Why weren’t you there?” 

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of Drergar’s home. Remo had gone out for some plans he had with Solis. Something Drergar would undoubtedly have to clean up later. He waved Obi-Wan in. “Close the door. It’s cold enough in here without you letting the warm air out.”

“Drergar,” Obi-Wan stepped inside. “Don’t avoid the question. We needed you in that fight, but you didn’t show up. Why?”

Drergar, lounging on his couch, was turned away from Obi-Wan, and didn’t dare turn to face him. “Something came up.” Not entirely untrue. New information had been given to Drergar that he couldn’t ignore. Now if only Obi-Wan could be content with that vague answer. “And besides, it wasn’t as if I was being paid. I had offered to help from-”

“-the kindness of your own heart, yes I know.” Obi-Wan crossed over to where Drergar was. “But you had promised me- promised us- that you would be there. We were all counting on you to be there. You thought up our plan of attack-”

“-You’re welcome-”

“-and you were the one that made the plan near impossible without you there.”

Drergar tried to keep his posture relaxed and his eye fixated on Remo’s snake. “Well you won didn’t you?”

“Only just barely. And we lost a lot of good men in the process.”

Drergar closed his eyes. Remo’s brothers. Many of them dead. Most likely because of him. “Could you get me a list of their names?”

Obi-Wan sighed and crouched down beside Drergar, who kept himself very still. “Of course I can. I always do. But many of their deaths could have been avoided if you had been there.”

“Maybe.” Definitely. “But I’m just one person. I doubt I would’ve made much of a difference.” Even one life would’ve been difference enough.

“Drergar, what is wrong with you? I’m used to your elusiveness and secrets, but not showing up? Letting men you promised you would defend die? It’s unlike you.” Obi-Wan moved to sit next to him on the couch.

Drergar made some room for him, but kept his eyes closed and his head to the floor. There was no excuse for not being there. Not one that could make up for what was lost anyway. Not even the truth could dispel truly him of any blame. Maybe that’s why he didn’t say anything. He let himself cling to the possibility that Obi-Wan thought he had left them for a more legitimate reason.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Drergar’s shoulder. “Please Drergar. Tell me something, anything! I need you out there with me, but I need to be sure that you will be there in future.”

He wanted to lean into Obi-Wan. But instead he stood up. After a long breath, he turned to look at Obi-Wan for the first time. His eyes were full of disappointment. For Drergar? For himself? For the mission? Drergar wasn’t sure. What he did know was that his eyes were too blue and too pretty to be wasted on such a sad emotion. “Maybe it’s for the best, then, that you don’t rely on me. I don’t work for the Republic, or the Separatists. I work for whoever pays me. I work to stay alive. And working with the Republic can’t guarantee me that.”

Obi-Wan looked shocked. “You don’t really mean that, do you? If you are in need of money, I’m sure I can convince the Jedi Council to-”

“Please, don’t bother Obi-Wan. Besides. Me working with the Jedi Council? It was never something that was going to last. I’m no friend of the order.”

“You’re my friend.” He stood up and made his way over to Drergar. When he didn’t move away, Obi-Wan continued. “I thought that was all that mattered. I know you dislike the Jedi Order and why. And I’m not going to try to change your mind. But I was asking for you help, as a friend asking a friend. You said you would be there, and you weren’t. I need to know why. You owe me that much.”

He did owe Obi-Wan that much. He owed Obi-Wan a lot more than that too. Drergar sighed. “Bane. It was Bane.”

“Bane? Cad Bane, the bounty hunter? What does he have to do with any of this? No one reported ever seeing him at the battle.”

“That was probably the point. Shortly before when I was going to leave, a message was sent to me. To paraphrase, it basically said he would be there, working on the side of the Separatists, and to not get in his way.” It didn’t actually say to not get in his way, but that was implied. It always was when he got those messages.

“So you left us on our own, simply because of a message you got from Cad Bane? I thought you had cut ties with him.”

“It- I. Yes. Sort of.” Drergar took a moment to collect his thoughts. It wouldn’t be an easy thing to explain, and he barely knew where to begin. “I’m no longer working for or with Bane. Never again. But I can never truly cut ties with him. He knows many things about me. More than any other person. Bane practically made me who I am today. And I did some truly awful things back in the day to try and keep his favor. If that were to ever get out… Well, let’s just say I would suddenly have too many enemies trying to plot my death, and not enough time to ever help with the war again. For now, if I stay out of his way, he’ll keep silent.”

Obi-Wan took Drergar’s hand. “Who you were back then, isn’t who you are now. I know this. The council knows this. And enough prominent members in the Senate know this. We can protect you.”

Drergar’s gaze fell to the floor. “I can’t let you.”

“Why not? I want to help. It’s not right that you have to live the rest of your life in fear of what Bane might do.”

“But the very fact you want to help is why I can’t let you,” He turned to face Obi-Wan. “I’ve turned away from him one too many times. He won’t be satisfied with just letting me live on the run, afraid for my life. He’ll want to destroy all that I care about, while I watch, knowing I can’t do anything. I may be strong and a good fighter, but Bane taught me all I know. He’s too powerful for me to stop him.” It wasn’t until Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his arm, did Drergar realize he had been shaking. “He’ll kill Remo, Obi-Wan. And Solis. And Anakin. And-”. And you. “And anything or anyone that has given me any sort of happiness since I left.”

“Drergar, we can stop him together.”

“I can’t risk that, Obi-Wan! It’s easier if I just stay out of his way. That way you all live, and I can help from behind the scenes. But I can’t risk any of your lives.”

Obi-Wan hugged Drergar the second he noticed the tears in his eyes. Drergar hugged back tight, as if Obi-Wan would disappear if he let go. He never let his guard down like this. Not with Remo. Not with Solis, though she could still definitely sense what he was feeling anyway. Damn Zeltrons. But Obi-Wan was always a comforting presence. Someone you could just tell anything to. Feel anything with. And while Drergar had built his walls up high and sturdy, Obi-Wan somehow managed to break through them. Drergar found that he wasn’t surprised.

After about a minute or so, Obi-Wan pulled back slightly, and rested his hands on Drergar’s shoulders. “You may not be able to risk our lives, but I can’t just stand by and watch yours be controlled. You have the strength to oppose Bane, especially with all of us on your side. We all love you, Drergar. And we will all stand with you. And whatever problems may arise, we will face together. Okay?”

Drergar didn’t respond immediately. Obi-Wan’s optimism that they would all make it out alive clashed with Drergar’s constant pessimism.

“Okay?” Obi-Wan tried again.

But when he was around Obi-Wan, much of the darkness and pessimism in his life vanished. What does it matter what Bane does? Nothing. Not when Obi-Wan was here, spreading his light and warmth. Not when Obi-Wan was holding him.

“Okay.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Drergar. He moved his hands up to Drergar’s face, and rested their heads together, being careful of Drergar’s horns. Without thinking, Drergar moved his own hand up to hold Obi-Wan’s, looked into his pretty blue eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

Once Drergar realized what he said, he panicked. He didn’t even know if he realized his own feelings for Obi-Wan until that point, but to have said them outloud? It was going to ruin everything! Drergar started to move away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

But before he could do anything, Obi-Wan pulled him closer. The two looked at each other for a second, before Obi-Wan gently kissed him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
